


Better with you

by Bloodyevoker



Series: The Blades of King Mickey and the Organization of thirteen [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Poly Zack/Aerith/Cloud/Tifa, Roxas and Sora are Cleirith kids, Tifa is only dating Cloud and Aerith, Vanitas is a zeirith kid, Ventus is a Cloti kid, a lot of pining, there might be smut but i'll put a warning and double post whenever there is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyevoker/pseuds/Bloodyevoker
Summary: (Previously: Left behind to find new love)"Sora, if you don't make a move on Kairi, I will""Roxas, if you make a move on Kairi, I'll be your wingman. I think you two would make a cute couple""Well fuck, guess I will"----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------When Sora moves out of the destiny islands to pursue his dreams, he leaves Kairi behind.With Sora gone, Kairi moves on and ends up realizing she has feelings for his brother, Roxas
Relationships: Aqua/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Lea/Isa, Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: The Blades of King Mickey and the Organization of thirteen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881547
Kudos: 12





	1. The Day Sora was to leave the Islands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora makes the difficult choice to leave Destiny Islands and pursue his career
> 
> Kairi realizes she has feelings for her best friend, but not the best friend she thought originally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Roxas- Cloud and Aerith's kids (twins)  
> Vanitas- Aerith and Zack's kid  
> Ventus: Cloud and TIfa's kid
> 
> Cloud/Tifa/Zack/Aerith are in a polyam relationship (Zack and tifa arent dating) and are raising their kids in Destiny Islands
> 
> Riku is a year older than Sora and Kairi, Axel/Lea is two years older than Roxas and Xion

Kairi was a lot of things, but stupid was not one of them. She’d known for years that Sora had a crush on her, and she spent the entirety of high school trying to get him to admit he had a crush on her, but it was a pointless endeavor, because that boy was thicker than a brick wall. The one bright side to her best friend’s frustrating idiocy, was that she hung out with his brother Roxas a lot just from the many schemes he’d made to try and get them together, but despite his best efforts, they’d failed

Upon examination, Kairi wasn't even sure if she liked Sora that way, since she’d spent so much time with Roxas she’d almost think she felt something for him. But that was ridiculous, and even if it were true, it’d surely be one sided anyway. After all, if Roxas actually had feelings for her, why would he be helping out the competition?

Pushing that line of thought away, Kairi instead checked her phone and sent the blond a message

K:  _ Have you convinced him yet? _

There was a short pause, about a minute long, before he responded

R: _ Mama took him out early this morning to buy new clothing. _

R:  _ But considering he’s leaving tonight, either he’s playing the long game, or he’s pulling a Riku _

Kairi frowned. Riku had been one of her and Sora’s best friends, and had, once he turned 18, left their home to work for the King just like Sora was going to do. In Roxas’s eyes, he’d broken “My brother’s poor little pan heart”, and ever since the blond had held a grudge toward the boy despite having not seen him in almost a year.

Kairi was angrier that Riku left without telling any of them, personally, but she supposed living with Sora would shift one’s priorities. Shrugging it off, she sent him another message

K:  _ Wanna grab some ice cream?  _

R:  _ Only if you’re buying. Mom’s been on my ass about spending so much allowance on ice cream _

K:  _ Meet me at the Clock Tower in 10 minutes? _

R:  _ See you there. _

With that meetup arranged, Kairi got out of her pajamas and showered, figuring she might as well prepare for the night’s events in the morning so she’d have more time to spend with Roxas.

Elsewhere, Roxas was brushing his teeth, when he finally spotted Sora passing by the bathroom door, and took that opportunity to try and convince the boy to make a move

“Sup bro, you gonna confess to Kairi tonight?” Roxas asked, spitting into the sink

“Probably not, I’m moving across the country anyway and I doubt she’d want a long distance relationship. I know not being able to kiss my partner would drive me crazy” Sora responded quickly.

Roxas rolled his eyes. “Sora, if you don’t make a move on Kairi, I will”  
  
“Be my guest, I know you’ve had a thing for her for a year” Sora says, showing a surprising perceptiveness that would have been nice to have in the past years worth of harebrained schemes

Rather than denying it, Roxas simply mutters “Fine, I will”

“I better be the best man at your wedding”

“You better be prepared to fight Lea to the death, then.”

“Awwww but Lea is 6’2 and has a knife that he can set on fire!!!”

“Don’t worry, it’ll just be a fistfight”

Sora let out a frustrated groan while Roxas just laughed. “Well, I’m gonna go grab ice cream with her, so, enjoy...whatever you’re doing before you leave” he announced, then headed toward his room to get changed

“I’ll be sure to let Xion know her bestie is getting ice cream without her” Sora called from down the hall.

“You do that and I’ll tell Kairi you wet the bed until you were 7. Besides, I had ice cream with Xion yesterday.”

Before Sora could raise any more of a ruckus, Tifa, one of their mothers, called for him from downstairs, leaving Roxas to be able to prepare in peace and quiet.

For about 30 seconds, since Kairi called him right after, 

“Roxas, why did Sora text me and insist that he stopped wetting the bed at age 5”

“Because he threatened to tell Xion about our little get together today and I, in turn, threatened to tell you that it was actually age 7 where he stopped doing that”

“Why do you know that off the top of your head?”

“Well, Kai, when you grow up with a brother like Vanitas, you learn to keep your cards close to your chest” Roxas explained simply as he continued to get ready.

“To change the subject, did you have any luck?”

“None. I think you’re just gonna have to accept that this is a doomed endeavor. Sora’s going off to be a big important Soldier boy and we’ll be left behind, so you’re just gonna have to settle for someone like me.”

“Psh, like that even counts as settling, if anything, that’s the better deal!” The moment those words left Kairi’s lips she regretted them. Sure, she might maybe have feelings for Roxas instead of Sora, but she had intended to keep them locked up for the good of their friendship.

“What?” was all Roxas could say, and he was very glad that they were just talking on the phone because his cheeks were burning red, and he did not want Kairi to see him like that.

“Nothing! I’ll see you later!” Kairi replied quickly, hanging up before Roxas could get another word in. Once she had put her phone down, she let out a frustrated scream

Kairi’s mother, hearing the noise, poked her head in to ask her what was wrong

“Oh, I’m just being an idiot about a dumb boy”

“The same dumb boy who you’ve stayed up late talking to on multiple occasions?” Her mother asked, prompting the redhead to sigh and collapse on her bed.

“He’s been helping me get together with Sora, but...I don’t think i like Sora in that way…” the redhead responded, to which her mother chuckled

“I could’ve told you that, honey. You’ve clearly got it bad for Roxas”

“...Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this chapter would be longer but then realized it'd be better to end on the comedic note.
> 
> chapter 2 is in the works however


	2. The night she said “Kiss me”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi makes a questionable decision
> 
> Well, several, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Rokukai Day (12/4)

Try as he might, Roxas could not keep his mind off of what she’d said. It wasn't really her words that confused him, it was the immediacy of her hanging up. As much as he’d rather not, he decided to ask his parents.

Thankfully, while most of his parents were helping Sora, his father Zack was thankfully available. Tugging on the man’s sleeve, Roxas spoke

“Hey pa, what does it mean when a girl says it wouldn't be settling if she got with you, but hangs up before you can ask what it means.”

Zack shot him an inquisitive look “I’d say it means she’s worse at flirting than i was when i got together with Cloud and Aerith”

“I wasn’t aware that was possible”

In response, Zack chuckled and lightly punched him in the shoulder “Lemme guess, Kairi?”

“How did-”

“I’m a dad, I know these things. Also, Ven overheard and told me you’d probably start asking questions.”

Roxas let out a frustrated groan, followed by a sigh “So, what do you advise?”

“Well, she definitely has a thing for you, I figured out that much just from listening to her try to say she has a crush on Sora Whether or not she can actually just tell you is a whole other thing since you and Cloud basically have the same level of romantic awareness.”

“Hey, Dad had three people all crushing on him, I'm not that bad.”

“Different situation, same level of awareness. Anyway, just talk to her, If she’s having a similar revelation right now then I’m positive it’ll work itself out. And y’know, if not, you could always move out and never speak to her again.”

“Gee, thanks.” With that conversation finished, Roxas smartly decided to remove himself entirely from the house for the rest of the day and focus on his not-date with Kairi

Ok, maybe it was a little bit of a date, but he was pretty sure she didn’t like him like that, and he was just getting his hopes up.

Kairi absolutely liked him romantically, and that realization just made her all the more nervous for their ice cream date. In fact, she could not stop thinking about him. Roxas and his dumb face and his cute butt and-god, now she sounded like a freaking child.

She needed to face him, preferably as soon as possible.

Roxas stepped into the Ice cream Parlor with a tired sigh. Instead of helping him deal with his feelings, his dad had just confused him even more. Sure, he was convinced she didn’t like him like he liked her, but the possibility she did not only presented itself but refused to be dismissed, despite his best attempts.

Spotting the redhead sitting in a booth seat, he walked toward her, deciding to sit beside her rather than across. They were close enough that he could do that, right? Before he could overthink and subsequently undo his decision, he felt her hand holding his. Welp, now he was-well, “stuck” implied it was negative, but there wasn't much of a negative to holding hands with his crush.

Kairi squeezed Roxas’s hand. She’d known him long enough to be able to tell when he was overthinking things in his head, and decided to nip in the bud straight away. She wanted him in hand holding range. However, before she could get that across, the clerk spotted them and asked for their orders, nearly ruining the mood entirely.

It took all her strength not to tell the poor clerk to read the room. Of course, she didn’t even know what the mood of the room was, since she was annoyingly unaware of what her best friend’s feelings were.

Once they’d ordered, she turned Roxas’s head toward her and leaned in, whispering “Kiss me, Roxas.”

Those three words were the absolute last thing he was expecting, and in his attempt to regain his composure, he clumsily bumped his head against hers. After pulling away in pain, he leaned back in and-

“Excuse me, i’ve got your ice cream right here”

God. fucking. Damnit

Cursing to herself, Kairi took her bowl and dug in, regretting the speed once the cold of the ice cream had hit her. Yeah, she was frustrated, but that was no reason to give herself an ice cream headache. Slowing down, she glanced over at her companion, whose face was a combination of frustration and confusion.

Roxas knew the mood was ruined, but hoped that if he didn't mention or acknowledge it, he could salvage it. Perhaps not in a public place, though. He’d always imagined his first kiss with her (wait, with her? When did he decide he wanted her to be his first?!) to be somewhere private with a nice view. It’d cost 2 months worth of allowance for bus tickets, but there was a clock tower in a town not that far away that he imagined using for that purpose.

Finally, he broke the silence “So, wanna go to the clock tower up in Twilight Town tomorrow and have a redo of uh, well...that?”

Kairi, who’d made the mistake of taking a bite right as he said that started coughing, clearly not expecting that question. Once she’d recovered she replied, cheeks burning “I-ah...yeah. I’d love that. It’s a date.”

With that settled, they ate the rest of their ice cream in comfortable, awkward silence.

Breaking the silence, Roxas cleared his throat and said “So, how long has it been me?”

“I don’t know, maybe it was always you. Sora was always spending time with Riku and your other brothers were never interested in me. Everyone at school thought he and I were destined to be together, but most of our mutual friends are kinda dumb, so”

“Love triangles are fuckin’ stupid. Honestly, we dodged a bullet when Sora came out” Roxas said bluntly, causing Kairi to snicker and punch him in the arm.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard someone phrase their twin brother being gay as “Dodging a bullet”

“Sure, but it's not inaccurate, is it?”

“Not my point, dummy”

After a shorter, less awkward silence, Kairi scooted right into Roxas, allowing him to wrap his arm around her. It felt so nice she almost forgot it was kind of inappropriate to do in public.

“We should...probably get ready for the ceremony tonight, huh?” Kairi said unenthusiastically, standing up and going to pay for their food.

“R...right, I’ll see you tonight, Kai.” Roxas stuttered, nearly tripping his own feet in an attempt to leave.

The ceremony proceeded without incident, mostly. Sora summoned the keyblade that had chosen him, he swung it around a little and only lost his grip and sent it flying toward the crowd once

Roxas, who hadn’t been able to see much of Kairi the whole night, finally spotted her during the dinner segment. She was, to put it lightly, absolutely beautiful. She wore a white dress with a purple collar and her hair was put up in a ponytail. Roxas meanwhile, was just wearing a black dress shirt and had his hair brushed.

“So, Kai, think Sora’ll get annoyed if we slipped out?” Roxas asked, wrapping his arms around the redhead’s hips

“Roxas, this is his party, at least wait a little bit before sneaking me away to flirt” Kairi reponds, although she didn’t make any attempt to push him away. She had been wanting to kiss him for hours, and, although she wanted their first kiss to be special, impatience was slowly winning out.  
“On second thought, I know just the place.” Kairi corrected herself, and took his hand in hers, dragging him to the cave she used to play with Sora in back when they were kids. Roxas had been there too, but they hadn’t really bonded until there’d been an earthquake and the adults had prohibited them from playing there. Once the cave had been cleared, they didn’t have much reason to go in so she’d never really been there with Roxas

“So, this is the “Secret place”, huh?” Roxas commented, but before he could add anything else, Kairi pulled him right up to her, then dragged his face down to her level

“Shut up and kiss me, dumbass”


	3. Love and complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an unwelcome intrusion, Roxas attends his brother's orientation ceremony, and meets a mysterious gentleman

It was only by their third kiss when she’d pinned him to the wall that Roxas realized they hadn’t yet said the L word. He was torn between telling her now and leaving that for the tower. Of course, he could hardly pull away from her, since the redhead had his hands firmly pinned against the wall, her body pressed against his. Slowly, Kairi took his hands and moved them to her hips and slowly up her shirt.

However, before she could move them any further, the sound of footsteps startled him, his hands springing out from under her shirt and hitting the wall behind him. Followed by the voice of Vanitas going “See, I told you they’d go here. It’s basically the only good makeout spot in town” followed by Tifa sighing

“Roxas Hikari Strife please tell me you have clothing on” She called out, causing the blond to pull away from Kairi entirely.

“Of course I am, Mom. Why would I do that sort of thing here of all places?” Roxas responded, cheeks burning red

“I can think of a couple reasons to do it here...” Kairi said to herself, thankfully too quiet for Tifa to hear. The last thing she needed was her boyfriend’s mother breathing down her neck and preventing her from doing stuff that she, to be completely honest, had thought about quite a bit.

Pulling away, Kairi planted a kiss on Roxas’s cheeks and slapped his butt, then said “I’ll see you on our date tomorrow, Roxas” 

Roxas, after processing the whole ordeal, shot a rather nasty glare toward his brother “You are such a-” he chose his words carefully, Tifa was lax when it came to profanity but he had no way of knowing if Aerith was nearby. “-prick, you know that, Vanitas?”  
  
“I prefer the term “professional pain in your ass” The black haired boy retorted with a smug smirk.

Roxas rolled his eyes. However tempted he was to break out the _secret weapon_ he had, it wasn’t worth it. Especially not when he knew exactly what he’d have to deal with if he revealed it. Unclenching his fist, Roxas sighed and turned to Tifa “So what was so important that you needed to interrupt me, Ma?”  
  
“You snuck out with a _girl_ during your brother’s going away ceremony, Roxas.”

“Yeah, and? I’m gonna see him in the morning aren’t I? I heard you and mom talking about some big family orientation. Pretty sure Vani’s gonna sneak out to see his Totally-Not-Fake girlfriend during it”  
  
“She’s not fake, just because you’re denser than a black hole when it comes to girls doesn’t mean _I_ am.”

Roxas almost retorted with something nasty, but decided against it at the last second, deciding instead to head home. It was getting dark, and even with the  _ secret weapon,  _ he knew better than to stay out during the night. He kept a brisk pace, staying in the safety of the lamp posts. Once he’d arrived home, he went into his bedroom, locking the door behind him.

Morning came mercifully fast, and before he knew it, Roxas and his family had arrived at the school Sora would be attending for four years. The second thought Roxas had after meeting Headmaster Yen Sid was “Thank God i don’t have to go here” (His first thought was “What the hell kind of name is Yen Sid?”).

Thankfully, or obviously, in hindsight, Sora was already adapting well to the new environment. He’d always been an extrovert, and this was no different. What was more surprising was the reveal that yes, Vanitas’s girlfriend did exist. She was about a year older than him, her name was Aqua, and unlike her boyfriend, her grades were very impressive

What Roxas thought was more impressive is the fact Aqua was into a guy like Vanitas, but he supposed not everyone could have good taste. The welcoming ceremony went on without incident. That is, until a strange white haired man approached Roxas. He was relatively well dressed, but something about him was just off-putting.

“Greetings. Roxas, right? I overheard your brother mention your name and figured i’d put a face to a name.” he said politely, holding out a hand for Roxas to shake. Once they’d shook hands, he continued “My name’s Xemnas, and I’m here to see if you’d put that secret weapon of yours to use in my Organization”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter but that cliffhanger came to me and I had to go with it


End file.
